federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Luc Picard
}} Jean-Luc Picard was a Human Starfleet officer active in the 24th century. He served as commanding officer on three starships, the [[U.S.S. Stargazer|U.S.S. Stargazer]], [[U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise-D]] and [[U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|U.S.S. Enterprise-E]]. He made first contact with at least 27 alien species during his career, and played a crucial role in the political affairs of several powers of the galaxy, including the Klingon Empire. Biography Early Life Jean-Luc Picard was born in La Barre, France on Earth to Maurice and Yvette Picard on July 13, 2305. During his childhood, he and his brother, Robert, were tasked with tending the family vineyard with their father. He often dreamed of space exploration, and built models of starships. Academy Years After failing on his first attempt to enter Starfleet Academy, he was admitted on his second in 2323. Ensuing his admittance, he became one of the most outstanding students in his class. He accredited his development of a more mature attitude to Boothby, the Academy groundskeeper. Starfleet Career Early Starfleet Career Shortly after graduating in 2327, Picard's career nearly came to a tragic end. In a brawl between he and a Nausicaan over a rigged game of dom-jot, he was stabbed through the heart. He immediately underwent emergency surgery and received an artificial heart. Picard was assigned to the [[memoryalpha:U.S.S. Reliant (24th century)|U.S.S. Reliant]] as an ensign, where he served with Lieutenant Nakamura. He soon became friends with Jack Crusher and Beverly Howard. He attended the wedding of Sarek's son (presumably Spock) as a young lieutenant. Aboard the U.S.S. Stargazer He was assigned to the [[U.S.S. Stargazer|U.S.S. Stargazer]] as a conn officer. As a lieutenant commander, he was forced to take command in 2333 after the death of the Stargazer's captain. Afterword, he was promoted to the rank of captain, becoming one of the youngest Starfleet officers ever to attain the position. In 2354, Picard was on an away mission when he was forced to sacrifice the life of Jack Crusher to save another crewman. One of Wesley Crusher's earliest memories was of Picard bringing his father's body to him and his mother, Beverly, on Starbase 32. In 2355, the Stargazer was heavily damaged in an unprovoked attack by an unknown vessel (later discovered to be a Ferengi vessel). During the battle, Picard developed what became known as the "Picard Maneuver". Unfortunately, the Stargazer had to be abandoned, and was presumed lost until 2363, when DaiMon Bok returned it to Picard's possession as a gift to the "Hero of Maxia". Aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise-D In 2363, he was assigned command of the [[U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise-D]], the newly-commissioned flagship of the United Federation of Planets. Most of the Enterprise's senior staff was hand-picked by Picard. Two officers in particular stood out to him; Geordi La Forge, who stayed up all night to refit an engine part on Picard's inspection tour shuttle which Picard had made a passing comment about; and Tasha Yar, who risked her life to save colonists amid a Carnelian minefield. He also picked William T. Riker to be his first officer, impressed by Riker's record of independence. Aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise-E Personal Interests Personal Relationships Family Friendships Will Riker Data Geordi La Forge Worf Guinan Ro Laren Romance Beverly Crusher Allies James T. Kirk Spock Gowron Rivals Q Shinzon The House of Duras Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Trek Generations'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *''Star Trek Nemesis'' * }} References }} External Links * * Category:Canon Category:Final Voyages Category:Characters Category:United Federation of Planets